Stay with me
by ShikallllTema
Summary: song fiction. Toshirou is moving to American, but Karin wants him to stay with her. the song is stay with me by Danity Kane. Hitsukarin love fiction AU


Stay with me

_**Stay with me**_

"Come on Shiro-Chan! The moving truck will be here tomorrow! You've got to get finished packing tonight!" Toshirou Hitsugaya's sister Hinamori screamed at him. Today would be Toshirou's last night in Karakura. His family would be moving to American tomorrow. This was one of the worst days of his life. He would probably never get to see his best friend ever again. Karin Kurosaki. Since the first day he met her, he had liked her more than a best friend, but he had never admitted it to anyone. It was raining too. Even the gods were devastated that he would have to leave the one girl he ever loved.

**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere**

He was packing the last few boxes of stuff from his room. He could almost imagine Karin there in front of him. "Don't worry Toshirou, we'll see each other again someday." Karin would be likely to assure him.

**I reach out, for you, but your not there**

When he had told her that he would be leaving, Karin simply looked down at the ground with sad eyes, but she quickly covered it up with a fake smile and said "Well, if you're leaving, you better give me a soccer game to remember." Then she had forced him to play their favorite activity. Soccer. Soccer was how they met. Karin had kicked her ball into the street and he picked it up for her. From then on they were inseparable.

Toshirou grabbed the birthday card Karin had given him for his birthday.

_Happy Birthday Toshirou!_

_Hyourinmaru is more than just a sword._

_Take care of him!_

It was hard to read because the room was dark. Only lit by a simple candle. He never did understand what she had meant by 'Hyourinmaru is more than a sword'. Hyourinmaru was his gift from her on his birthday prior to the most resent one.

**So I stand, waiting, in the dark**

With Karin

Karin was so depressed Toshirou was leaving her. She was sitting alone in her room no her bed. In her hands was a picture of him. The boy she secretly loved. A tear drop fell onto the picture, and then another. Karin never cried, but she had always hoped for a fairy tale ending with Hitsugaya, but that clearly wasn't going to happen

**With Your picture, in my hands**

**Story of a broken heart**

She couldn't do this. She couldn't just sit around and cry on Toshirou's last day here. She grabbed her jacket and whipped her eyes. She ran down the stairs and told her dad she was going to go say goodbye to Toshirou. As she ran down the street she started thinking. 'Maybe there's a way I can convince his dad that they should stay here in Karakura… No, I can't do it. Ukitake is going to be with his fiancé, I can't stop them.'

**Stay with me **

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I can't be without you**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I don't, want to know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

'I know I've been too much of a wimp to tell him that I love him, but, I really want to just hold him and be with him forever.'

**I'm trying and hoping**

**For the day when my touch is enough**

**To take the pain away**

'For so long, I've loved him. He's the only one I've ever loved. I may be a tomboy, but I dream about marriage and boys just like everyone else.

**Cause I've searched for so long**

**The answer is clear**

**We'll be OK if we don't let it disappear**

With Toshirou

He had just finished packing when he heard Hinamori call him downstairs. "What is it Hinamori?" He asked her as he turned a corner and walked into the living room. He froze when he saw Karin standing there. She was just as beautiful as ever. She wore Black caprice and a royal blue Short sleeved shirt that hugged her curves. She looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile. He gave a smile right back. "Karin, what are you doing here?" He asked. Karin chocked back a sob and ran up o him and threw her arms around his neck. Toshirou hugged her back wanting for this moment to never end.

**Stay with me **

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I can't be without you**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I don't, want to know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

Toshirou had taken Karin up to his room. She was sitting on his bed which at the moment only had a sheet and thin blanket on top. Toshirou was down in the kitchen making tea. Some of the few things that had yet to be packed were kitchen supplies. 'Maybe I'm just over reacting. I can live without him. I'll get over him soon enough.' She thought. A few moments later she realized it would never be possible for her to love someone else.

**I've searched my heart over**

**So many many times**

**No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night**

Karin glanced around the room noticing many boxes. Most of them were closed, but there was once that was still open. She walked over to it and noticed that on top of the pile of stuff, there was a picture. She picked it up to get a better look. It was a picture of them. Toshirou had his arms wrapped around her waist and Karin was laughing. She remembered that. She had stolen Toshirou's camera and started running away with it. Toshirou ran after her and just before he had captured her, Karin threw the camera to Pinta, who must have taken the picture.

**Our picture hangs out of tune**

**Remind me of the days**

**You promised me we'd always be**

**And never go away**

**That's why I need you to stay**

Then Toshirou came into the room. Karin placed the picture back in the box before he could see that she had it. Toshirou handed her a cup of tea saying a quick "Here."

"Thanks." Karin replied and took a sip. They both sat down on the bed facing each other.

"So why are you here? Not that I mind, I'm just curious." Toshirou asked.

"Well, I was at home thinking about you, and I realized, I can't just let you leave Japan without saying goodbye." Karin smiled.

"I'm going to miss you so much Karin." Toshirou confessed. Karin set her cup down on Toshirou's nightstand and leaned over to give him another hug.

"I'll miss you too. You're my best friend Toshirou." Karin said as she retreated to her spot on his bed.

"And you're my best friend Karin." Toshirou replied.

"Please don't leave me." Karin whispered but Toshirou heard.

"Karin, I have to. If I had any say in the matter, I would move in right next door to you, but I need to go." Toshirou said.

**Stay with me **

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I can't be without you**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I don't, want to know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

That night Karin and Toshirou had stayed up as late as they could but eventually Karin fell asleep. She hadn't meant to spend the night, but she was so tired. Toshirou laid the girl down and then lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep just like that.

The next day Toshirou woke up to Hinamori shaking him. "Hmm?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Shiro-Chan, you and Karin have to wake up. The moving truck is already here." Hinamori said. Toshirou's eyes snapped open and he bolted up. Because he was still holding Karin, she woke up too.

"What the hell?" Karin asked as she soon realized where she was. "Oh damn, dad's going to kill me." Karin stood up and Toshirou soon followed. "Goodbye Toshirou." Karin said seriously as she gave him the last hug she ever would.

"Goodbye Karin." Toshirou said and hugged back. "Well, I guess I better get going." Karin said as they pulled apart.

"No, please stay." Toshirou said.

"Well I suppose I could." Karin said.

After about an hour the truck was loaded and waiting for the family of three to get into their car. Toshirou was last to enter the car. He looked out the window to see Karin standing there with a few tears sliding down her cheeks and waving it him. Toshirou waved back as the car began moving and her figure soon disappeared from his vision

**Oooo… oh oh**

**Don't leave**

**So I stay waiting in the dark…**

About an hour through the drive, Toshirou took out Hyourinmaru. This item was too valuable for him to shove in some truck, so he had put it in the car. He unsheathed the sword and turned it over. The sun danced off the sword as he rotated it from side to side. As he did so, he noticed there were words carved on it

_A symbol of my love for you_

He finally understood the birthday card. Hyourinmaru wasn't just a sword; he was a symbol of how Karin would love him as long as he had Hyourinmaru.

_**Well, that's the end**_

_**For everyone who wants a happy ending instead**_

_**Here u go, if u don't like happy endings, skip this**_

6 years later, Karin was on a flight to American. She had won a trip to go to her final school year in American. Karin was now 18 years old and had never had a boyfriend. She had become very beautiful, so she had many offers, but none of those boys measured up to her childhood friend Toshirou Hitsugaya. When Yuzu had heard about Karin's trip, she was so happy for her. She started squealing about how Karin would get to see 'the white haired kid' as she put it. Karin had refused to even think it was possible to see Toshirou. There were 50 states in American, what were the chances that she would be in the same state as him let alone anywhere near him. She had thought Toshirou forgot about her anyway.

A few hours later, Karin walked into her new apartment. She would be staying here until the school year was over. She unzipped her bags and made the apartment look as much like her home it ever would.

The next day Karin had to run to school. She was already late and didn't have a car. She picked up her schedule at the office, and began her walk to her new homeroom. Apparently in American, the students switch class rooms, not the teachers. Karin found the room with little trouble. Karin opened the door and took a step in. Everyone turned to look at her, even the hot white haired boy standing at the front of the class who was talking to the teacher before she entered. "Umm, I'm the new student." Karin said. Then she heard someone else talk, a voice that was soon starting to fade from her memory.

"Karin?" The white haired boy whispered only loud enough for Karin, the teacher, and a few of the student hear. Karin took a better look at the boy and gasped.

"Toshirou?!" Karin shouted shocked. She felt tears come to her eyes and ran over to jump into his arms. When Toshirou set her down they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I finally understand Hyourinmaru." He said as he pulled the blade from its sheath that was resting on his back. Karin was curious why he was allowed to bring that to school. She probably would have asked had it not been for Toshirou's lips over her own. She kissed him back, and was happier than she had ever been. When they pulled apart, Karin rested her head on Toshirou's shoulder.

"Stay with me." She whispered for his ears only.

_**So that's pretty much an optional ending**_

_**Please review, this took me hours to write**_


End file.
